


Addendum

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [98]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: And now....





	Addendum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



_Narration by Mr. Sherlock Watson-Holmes (II)_

_August 2014_

If it is indeed possible to die of too much happiness, then it would be now or never. I gazed across in Trip's dark eyes and tried desperately to hold it together for a few more seconds. He did not help with that gleam in his dark eyes that said quite clearly I would be seeing a lot more of him later – and boy, was there a lot of him to see!

“I now pronounce Mr. Sherlock Watson-Holmes and Mr. John 'Trip' Watson-Holmes partners for life”, the officiant said with a smile. “You may kiss.”

Trip had as usual beaten me to it, and I was swept into his strong arms and kissed until I did not know which was was up. Although from a certain body part I could feel pressing into me, _he_ certainly knew! I was such a lucky man!

۩۩۩۩E♔R۩۩۩۩

My most illustrious forbear, my great-great-great-great-uncle the consulting detective for whom I had been named, had died some time in the 1930s. Curiously there was no gravestone and no record of the exact date of his passing, but from the letters that his elder brother Sir Sherrinford Holmes had bequeathed to the family and now to me, the great detective had stayed at the cottage where he had lived with John Watson for only a few more years after the latter's passing before vanishing without a trace. It was typical of the man, I thought.

Sir Sherrinford had two sons from a short-lived marriage before he met his own true love, Mr. Kean Hardland. The eldest of those sons, Crispin, inherited the title on his father's death in 1935; I suppose at least my forbear passed without seeing the horrors of what he had thought to be the war to end all wars being repeated on an even worse level. Sir Crispin had six children from his marriage but of those the eldest two, Christian and Marcus, both died serving our Empire in the second terrible world war, and it was the third son Stephen who eventually inherited the baronetcy in 1948. It was a short-lived 'rule'; he died after only two years and was succeeded by his eldest son Sherrinford (II), then aged thirty-eight.

Sir Sherrinford II was in many ways an echo of his namesake and lived quite openly (considering he inherited at the start of the fifties) with another gentleman on his Sussex estate. The title therefore passed to his brother Matthew's son Martin on his death in 1979, and when the latter died in a car crash after only three years to Martin's younger brother Peregrine. His was another short baronetcy; it is probably impolitic to mention that he was shot by a jealous husband for being found in bed with the man's wife so I shall not say that, but the result was that in 1981 Peregrine's brother (my father) Peter became the current baronet.

My only regret that bright summer's day, as the man I love carried me down the aisle, was that this had not been possible for any of my ancestors. Still, I was the fortunate first Holmes to marry another man formally, and as I was only my father's third son (my brother Philip's eldest son also having been called Sherrinford), the line would advance without me (I had mentioned this to Trip, and he had made a quite uncalled for remark about advancing into me, the horny bastard!). 

Trip was, fittingly enough, the great-great-great-nephew of the original John Watson, whose elder brother Henry's son Benjamin had been found by the original Sherlock and John in one of their many cases together. The young gentleman had later taken the Watson name and named his first son John (II), the latter having emigrated to the state of Tennessee in the United States where he married a local lady there who was distantly related to the famous Martin Luther King. Their grandson John III – everyone assumed he was called 'Trip' for 'triple' although in reality it was short for 'Tripod' because..... you work it out! - came to England on an exchange visit while at medical college, and I was blessed enough to meet him. And to have him love me back as much as I loved him.

Trip certainly put his own medical knowledge to good use that night. And I (or what was left of me) was the luckiest man in the whole wide world. The original Sherlock must surely have been smiling down on me from Heaven, doubtless with his own John Watson beside him as he always will be. It is true that history does indeed love to repeat itself and.... Lord above, Trip is giving me that look again. The man is insatiable!

Praise the Lord and pass the ointment!

THE END


End file.
